


Don't Move

by sasayuri



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: A moment in their last night together.





	Don't Move

„I want to tell the whole world I love you.”

Sunggyu swallowed down the lump in his throat when Woohyun wrapped his arms around him a little tighter after saying those words. They were half sitting, half lying on the sofa in Sunggyu’s apartment. Woohyun had snuggled up to him with his head resting on Sunggyu’s shoulder and his arms slung around his waist. Sunggyu had put one arm around him as if to hold him in place and was absentmindedly tracing invisible lines on Woohyun’s biceps with the tips of his fingers.

“I know,” he said softly. “I do too.”

Woohyun chuckled and Sunggyu could feel the light vibrations in his chest against his own. “That doesn’t sound like a very Sunggyu thing to do.”

“I need people to know you’re mine so that everyone else backs off.”

“Hmm, that sounds more like something you would say.”

Sunggyu looked down at Woohyun. He couldn’t see much of his face in this position but he was fairly sure his eyes were closed. His voice sounded low and drowsy as if he was going to fall asleep any second.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Woohyun admitted quietly.

Sunggyu concentrated so much on keeping his breathing calm and steady that he barely noticed Woohyun’s weight on him shifting. His heart suddenly felt too heavy and his lungs incapable of taking in any oxygen. He didn’t realize he had squeezed his eyes shut until he opened them again and met Woohyun’s gaze.

“You don’t have to be strong right now.” Woohyun’s voice didn’t show any signs of fatigue anymore and there was a certain clarity in his eyes that he couldn’t quite explain. He didn’t know if he kissed Woohyun or if Woohyun kissed him, but he felt that incredibly soft pair of lips on his own before he could reply anything and didn’t hesitate to pull him in closer. There was no urgency in the kiss. It was slow and gentle and everything that Sunggyu needed.

“I will miss you so much,” he whispered once they parted. His neck felt warm where Woohyun’s hand was touching it and the littlest smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he rested his forehead against Sunggyu’s.

“I’ll write you so many letters they’ll have to create a special Nam Woohyun spam folder. And then I’ll start using pseudonyms to send you even more.”

Sunggyu laughed and buried his face in the crook of Woohyun’s neck. “I would love that,” he said, not sure if Woohyun could even hear him now. He closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent. Those two years were nothing compared to what they’d been through. It would all be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this picture of them cuddled up together in my head for a while and just had to put it into words now. Let me know if you liked it ♥


End file.
